Shifters
by ShapeshifterGal
Summary: The city with walls isn't the only human stronghold. There are others. Smaller, but still full of human life. They call themselves "Villages". One village stands out from the rest. The inhabitants are unique. No one in the world is like them. Every single one of them are stronger, faster, and they all have unique abilities of their own. Not good with short summaries. ENJOY!


Chapter One ~

"I accept your request, you can join the Survey Corps," replied Captain Levi. My eyes are wide from surprise. I wasn't expecting him to let me join. Especially after he saw me come out of my titan form, when I had replaced the boulder at the ruined gate.

"Thank you," I replied. He nods in approval and turns around to face Commander Erwin. He glances at me over his shoulder.

"Get some rest," he states coldly, "It may take awhile to get you out of that cell." My breath hitches in my throat, but I manage to nod in understanding. I think that I heard a hint of sympathy. I am probably imagining it. The Captain walks out of the room, leaving Commander Erwin, the gaurds, and I all alone. The Commander walks over to the bars of my cell.

"He's right, it may take awhile," he looks me over, "Get some rest Eren."

**Somewhere far outside the walls...**

I groaned when the morning light hit my face. 'Is it morning already?' I turn over so my back is toward the light. I am not getting up at sunrise. Especially when I ran 52 miles yesterday at a full-out sprint.

There was a soft knock at my door. I mentally sighed and slowly took my covers off. I sat up and put my head in my hands, not looking forward to the day. There's another knock at my door. I hummed to let them know they could come in. The door opened to reveal my mother. Then I remembered, today is when my squadron and I get promoted. I gave her a sleepy smile to hide my hesitation.

"Morning," she greets, "Today is a big day, so I thought you might want something to get you through it." My mother holds up my great-great-great grandmother's necklace. My eyes widen at the beautiful gift.

"Mom, you don't have to give me this," I complain and stand up, "The necklace is too valuable for me to wear when I'm out in the field." The necklace has a big teardrop diamond, with tiny diamonds surrounding it. It's the only thing on the thin and short chain. The pendant is no bigger than my index finger nail.

"Nonsense," she countered, "You need something to hold on to." I smiled when she used one of the village's mottos. It means, *Don't forget who you are; don't forget that you're better than this.*

"Thanks, can you put it on me?" She nods in approval. I turn around and pull my hair to the side. She puts it on, carefully; not wanting to pull any of my hair. When it's secured correctly, it rests just perfectly in the crook of my collarbone. She starts to play with my hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, just like your brother," she smiles sadly. My brother disappeared when his squad was out on patrol for titans. His disappearance, and my father's death, was the reason I went against my promise to the both of them. When I had told mom what I wanted to do, she understood and encouraged me.

"There," she spins me around to look at me, "Now you better hurry up, your breakfast is on the table." I smile weakly at her. She has aged over the years, and it's starting to show. Her once vibrant brown hair is now a duller shade with streaks of grey. She has laugh lines around the corners of her eyes. She never truly smiles anymore, it's always forced not genuine.

I nod and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She laughs weakly and holds my hand, while looking me in the eye. She suddenly embraces me with a strength I never knew she had. For once, I was caught off guard.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter." I felt her shoulders start to shake. It took me a moment to realize that the wet spot on my shoulder is from her crying.

"Oh mom, don't cry. Today's supposed to be a happy day." She pulled away while nodding. She wiped away her tears and smiled warily at me. I lowered my head and looked her in the eye. Silently asking her if she was okay. She grinned at me, telling me that she's fine. I grunted in approval and walked over to my door. My mom right behind me.

My mom walks out and I close the door behind her. Then, I walk over to my closet and pull out all the parts of my uniform. I look them over. Perfect, not a spot of imperfection on 'em. I lay all of them on my bed. Every leather piece was a so dark brown, that they looked like they were made from the earth.

First, I put on my white long sleeve shirt and my white pants. When that's done, I put the straps (that supports my gear) on. I put my feet in first; it's like a giant foot maze challenge. Then I put the rest on like snowpants, save for the occasional belt buckle that you had to secure. I had just secured the clasp, that is just below my collarbone, when I noticed that I forgot to get my boots from the foyer.

While I silently ran down the hall, I mentally cursed myself. For not getting my boots before I put my uniform on and that I was risking my mother and anyone else, who could be outside, seeing me. I didn't want anyone to see me unless I had my full uniform on today. I found them by the front door, right where I had left them. I quickly grabbed them both, in one hand, and silently sprinted to my room. I passed the kitchen and I saw my mom humming while making some coffee. I smiled at the scene.

When I finally got back in my room, and closed the door, I swiftly pull my socks and dark brown leather boots on. Next, came my leather belt. I put it on and made sure that it was securely fastened. I nodded my head in approval and moved on to my jacket. It rested on a hook on the back of my bedroom door. I love it's color scheme.

It's dark brown color clashed beautifully with the double white and blue wing logo. 'The Wings Of Freedom'. There are four logos on the jacket. Two on each bicep, one where a left pocket would be, and one that covered the entire back. Even though this jacket is tailored to fit me, and only me, I have never worn this jacket before. It's been specifically made for this and future days, that I will ever wear it.

I took it off the hook and slipped it on. The jacket fits like a glove, almost like I have been wearing it since day one at boot camp. I stretch and bend to see if I have any restrictions. I don't, which means I don't have to break this jacket in. Good. Unlike my trainee's jacket, it took me weeks to get that thing to fit comfortably so I could do any move or trick I knew.

I walked over to the mirror and looked myself over. My long brown hair went down to the middle of my back and contrasted beautifully with my olive skin. It always seems that my hair is radiating a golden glow, so most people think I have golden brown hair. Today I'm just letting my curves and waves of hair flow freely, I usually put it up in a ponytail. I double check to see if everything was in place. I hummed in approval and looked myself in the eye. My lavender eyes stood out like a sore thumb.

I sighed nervously. 'This is a great honor', I reminded myself, 'Now get your but in the kitchen and start off this day by actually eating something!' I inhaled deeply and nodded, agreeing with my internal lecturing. I walked over to the door and opened it, not really excited for what's planned for today.

**YELLOW! (My way of saying hello) Just wanted to write this over the summer one day so...ya. Might turn the general idea of all my oc's into an actual book...idk... just a thought. WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND IF I GET ENOUGH READS I'M SURE TO UPDATE! SEE Y'ALL AWESOME PEEPS LATER!**


End file.
